burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Tiger-Heli
Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Exlonox (Talk) 11:52, October 5, 2009 Preview Button When editing a page, you can use the 'Preview' button located next to the 'Save Page' button. Using this will display any changes you have made to the page without saving the page. You can continue to use the preview button for any number of changes. Using the preview instead of the Save button will not clog up the 'recent edits' page. :I try to do that - I'm new to the Wiki, and copying and pasting from Word was NOT a good idea.Tiger-Heli 17:01, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Keep It Up! Thank you for all of the contributions you've been making. I thought I'd invite you to join our clan and encourage you to edit your userpage. Hopefully LeMans (our resident video expert) will respond to your Billboard talk page soon. Cheers, :Thank you - I'm having fun on the site, I've usually come to sites for answers, so it's nice to be able to give something back. I appreciate the offer to join the clan, but I don't play online, so I'm not sure there's much point in it. I would like to get feedback on the video questions, but otherwise I think I'll stay with 512x384 and see what works best between FLV and MP4 - I found a freeware converter so either one is fine. Thanks again!Tiger-Heli 17:52, November 30, 2009 (UTC) About Images Dude, you can upload 10 images at a time using . :Thanks!!!Tiger-Heli 19:11, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Billboards Just like to say that I'm amazed by the sheer size of your Billboard walkthrough, even though I have been somewhat distant in the discussion I would like to show my thanks and hope that you will, after having taken a well deserved break contribute and equally dense walkthrough for other paradise discoveries. I see you managed to get screenshots! I'm the guy who makes all the location articles for Burnout Paradise and being on the PS3 I'm having a really hard time getting screenshots of the places I write about... If you are on the PC then I hope you will find a way to get the free camera and then upload pictures of certain landmarks in the game... Cheers mate :Well done Tiger-Heli your walkthrough is an outstanding piece of work, it's just a shame you're not in the clan otherwise you would be moving up the ranks very quickly! Keep up the good work... Speedracer32 20:27, December 22, 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks guys - I already working on a Smash Gates walk-thru that will dwarf this - 400 locations and screenshots - not planning to do video, though - ha, ha!!!. I have text done through the first 60 or so and the map numbered through the first 170 - hopefully I'll be uploading it after Christmas break. I don't play online, so it wouldn't really make sense for me to be in the clan. C_ee_X - what shots do you need? I know you posted a list somewhere, but I thought most of those were done already. I can probably get them to you in a week or so (well, I'll be AFK until January, but it would be pretty simple for me to take them). Post back about them.Tiger-Heli 21:02, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :::I see, well you can check User talk:LeMansRacer for the list, and honestly, I don't think any locations posted there have been taken... Will you be able to get aerial without the car or HUD? If so that would be truely awesome! ::::I should be able to get most of those - I'm not sure what you mean be EL train "Stations"? - I might have more questions when I look into it - as far as aerial shots - I think someone said if you stop it goes into an aerial view, but I haven't tried to get a snapshot of it. I'll take the list home tomorrow and see what I can come up with by 4Jan10.Tiger-Heli 21:56, December 22, 2009 (UTC) ::::I added links and corrected a few typing errors in the Billboard walkthru just to let you know Speedracer32 21:39, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :::::There's an El Train station at 1st & Root, Evans & Root, & a couple on the closed of sections. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'''-t']] 23:54, December 22, 2009 (UTC) 'To get aerial shots like LeMans does, you need to download the flying mod, which lets you move in X, Y, and Z directions, and turn while being still. This mod is the reason they can't bring BSI to the PC, because people could just fly over/around the bridge and onto the island.' ::Where would I find the flying mod, or what would I look for - Google is not being much help!Tiger-Heli 16:49, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :::'Try "Burnout Paradise V1.001 15 Trainer".''' ::::That worked - thanks - looks like fun!!!!Tiger-Heli 19:43, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :::::I'm not seeing the connection between BSI and the mod,though. You can fly over to the island with the mod, but there's nothing much on it-hopefully it's better developed with the BSI upgrade. If you had the BSI upgrade for the PC, there no more advantage to being able to overfly the island than there is overflying the mainland. I suppose the BSI upgrade could maybe be transferred illegally more easily on the PC, but that's really just an issue with PC hardware in general as opposed to consoles.Tiger-Heli 19:44, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :Sounds like they just need to market it differently. On the consoles it is already in the game, but no flying mod, so no problem. With the PC, it is not already in the game, but they must know about the flying mod, so all they would have to do is offer BSI as a download for PC and then have a check so if you were playing online it only let you over to the island if both you and the host PC had purchased BSI. I don't know how to code that, but I'm sure it could be done!!!Tiger-Heli 11:58, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Smash Gates Thanks - I was trying to spring it on everyone all at once. 100 more to upload and then the map and walk-thru to add - all is complete already. BTW, I uploaded a bunch of images for C_ee_X, but not sure if he's seen them - if anyone has any contact with him .... Thanks!!!!Tiger-Heli 11:43, January 6, 2010 (UTC) ::We might be miscommunicating - the three or four pics I posted around 23Dec09 were ground shots. The 69 pics I uploaded on 4Jan10 (that weren't sgXXX.jpg) were flying mod aerial shots taken near ground level, which is what I thought he wanted, but I don't know if he's seen them. Thanks!!!Tiger-Heli 13:53, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Also - while I have Exlonox1's attention - could you check out http://burnout.wikia.com/wiki/File:Sg174.jpg - the main image looks fine but the preview does not show up - I commented on the file's discussion page.Tiger-Heli 13:56, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :Oops - sorry about the miscue on the spelling - see the discussion page on the image - it won't show up for me at less than 1024x768, but maybe it's just me. BTW, never had anything I've done described as EPIC before (comment on the SG edit) - THANKS!!!!Tiger-Heli 19:45, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks, Speedracer32!!!Tiger-Heli 21:54, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Notes about Aerial Shots